


Never say Lord Snow

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Amputation, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his father's absence, it falls to Ramsay to deal with all matters concerning their people.  He is to offer council and judgment.  However, Ramsay is not his father, he does not have the political mind and his games are quite a lot bloodier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never say Lord Snow

Lord Ramsay Bolton was bored out of his mind.  All these stupid sheep, bleating on and on with problems that should not have to concern him.  The huge wooden chair had an impressive look to it, but it was becoming uncomfortable.  At least Ramsay had remembered to have Reek brought up, so he had at least some amusement.  At first he used Reek as a footstool. Then he had him kneeling, so he could play with the tangled hair and squeeze that fragile neck to ease his stress. Every now and then, he would look at him, to make sure Reek remembered the rule.  The rule was that Reek would always look his Master in the eyes, so that Ramsay can see whether or not Reek lies.  Ramsay always can tell what his little creature is thinking, is going to do next.  He loves to see the shattered emotions that swim in his pet's eyes.  Extreme terror, pain, submission, humiliation, through both body and mind, Reek is always obedient now. 

 Ramsay wanted to play with his pet, not listen to these whining idiots. He wanted to fuck his little Kraken, till it cried.  To trace the bones with his knife, maybe play a game just to watch the broken little mind turn behind Reek's eyes.  Anything but sit here, listening.  The merchant before him was a whiner.  The fat man wore many fancy baubles on his nice vest, if no one else was impressed, the merchant himself was.  He kept stroking his long beard as he spoke, in an impervious tone that set Ramsay's teeth on edge. Then the merchant made a fatal error.  Up until this moment, he had begrudgingly addressed Ramsay as _"My Lord"_ , but in his haste to express his outrages, he accidentally said, _"My Lord Snow"._

As the foolish man continued to stream useless words from his cunt mouth, Ramsay grew and tended his rage.  His eyes pinned the merchant, marked him and bore through him.  The little pet began to tremble as soon as he heard those terrible words and tears began to stream from his eyes.  Ramsay reached out his hand, and his pet could not have scrambled any faster to begin frantically kissing and licking his Master's hand.  Knowing that his toy was so terrified, even when the anger was not directed at him, charmed Ramsay, made him not react as quickly or violently as he initially wanted to. Better to enjoy the game.  His large hand rubbed Reek's scalp, his other hand still being kissed by his pet.  Suddenly, he sat up straight, as his hands moved back to the arms of the chair, the motion so sudden, that his pet squeaked in terror and went face and hands down to the ground. To show submission, every inch of the creature begging silently to not be hurt.

Ramsay's words cut through the ones spewing from the merchant's mouth.  _"You have scared my pet."_   The merchant stopped speaking, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish.  "My Lord?"  Ramsay's face alerted most in the room of the danger, those who could left or moved very far back.  Those who served Ramsay moved closer, waiting.  _"I said, you have scared my pet, my little Reek."_ Ramsay pointed at his groveling pet, huddled next to his chair.  _"Oh. Then I guess I am sorry that I have scared your...pet Reek."_ The merchant still seemed confused, not aware of the situation growing around him and he smiles.  Ramsay smiles back, leaning back in the chair, but his eyes were already brilliant orbs that reflected his sadism.  With a soft voice, almost gentle, he speaks to his kraken.  _"Kneel up and watch, my pet, I want to have your attention.  This should be a lesson to you, Reek._   _He did not show me respect, did he?"_ Kneeling up, the fragile slave, peeks his eyes up at his Master.  _"No, Master.  He was disrespectful."_ Reek parroted back, in a pleading, trembling voice.

 _"Do you know why you have scared my pet?"_ Ramsay asks, in a calm, soothing voice.  Shaking his head, the fat man starts to sweat, suddenly seeing that the room was very tense and that many had suddenly left.  _"I_ _certainly did not mean to scare anyone, My Lord!"  "Allow me to explain, then. To make certain, that it is very clear to you what you had done.  You see, Reek here, he is very attuned to my moods, my attitudes and my temper.  He very much fears me at all times, but he is most afraid when I am angry.  True, little bitch?"_ Fully sobbing in terror now, shaking, on his knees, wringing his mangled hands together, Reek manages to choke out a reply. _"Yes Master, it is true."_

Getting out of his chair, in one fluid movement, the slave beside him, yelped as his angry Master moved. His pet stayed on his knees like a good boy, but he wanted to throw himself down to grovel.  Reek watched, paralyzed with terror as Ramsay began to slowly walk towards the fat prey.  _"I watch, HE told me to watch, so I will."_ Reek chanted that to himself, as he tried to see his Master through his bitter, unstoppable tears. Ramsay walked towards his latest prey, enjoying how scared the merchant was becoming.  _"Reek understands how my wrath can feel.  It is not smart to displease me...one of the first things my pet learned..and he is a foolish, simple, broken-minded creature.  Yet, you dared to look me in my face, in my home and call me Lord Snow?_ "

The fat man was sweating now, like a pig and smelled of it, nervous stench overcoming the perfumed water, that the fancy merchant used.  _"My Lord, I swear I meant no offense...it was a slip of the tongue, please accept my_ _apologies."_ The man tried speaking smoothly, but somehow his voice kept cracking.  Ramsay stood before the quivering, stinking merchant and shook his head.  _"No, I do not think your apology is enough...perhaps I will_ _kill you for the insult."_ Ramsay tilts his head and his evil glare took in all of the bulk of the merchant. "I can use your skin for my new step mother, she could use some warmth this winter, your skin could wrap around her twice and no offense to my step mother, but that is a feat" Ramsay laughs at his own joke, his men joined him, Reek and the merchant jumped.  "My Lord, mercy, please, I have a family, they will starve without me" pleaded the merchant.  Seeming as if he were considering this, Ramsay suddenly becomes gleeful, which made his pet hyperventilate.  Reek KNOWS that grin, it means blood, it means knives, it means terrible, inescapable pain.

 _"Let us play a game then.  If you win, you live to see your family again, if I win, your skin will keep my dearest step-mommy all snug."_   Ramsay looked like a delighted little boy for a moment, but the devil always comes through.  _"A game, My Lord?"_ stammered the desperate man.  _"Yes. A game.  You can pick one piece of you that is very important to you.  Then I am going to take  it away from you. So pick, or die and become a blanket."_ The man was horrified, hoping it was a jape still, but he could see it was not.  He thought frantically then blurted out. _"My rings! All my jewels. They are yours."_   Ramsay sighed and shook his head _. "It must be a piece of_ _you, yourself, hurry man, I do not have all day!"_ In a voice that was almost a whimper, the man while stroking his beard said, _"My beard. It is my pride and joy. Truly."_ The tears in his eyes confirmed this, so Ramsay nodded to his men to grab the fat man. Panicked yells filled the hall as the man was roughly held by the Bastard Boys.  With a deathly calmness, that made Reek shiver so hard he looked like he was convulsing, the dangerous Lord grabbed the beard and roughly cut it off, using one of his daggers.  He pulled as hard as he could on the beard and when the knife cut at the hair on the chin, the blade cut into skin.  Hair, blood and screams filled Reek's vision.

His pride gone, the man begged for freedom and forgiveness. _"Almost, but not quite yet.  You don't understand how this works.  If my little foolish pet can understand.."_ He clicks his tongue in disappointment at the merchant.  Without looking once behind him, Ramsay summons his creature.  Nearly killing himself by breaking his fool neck, Reek tried to move too fast, his lame foot, refusing to work. So rather than dare displease his Master, Reek simply crawled as fast as he could, till he was cowering at Ramsay's boots.  Amused now, by the antics of his little freak, his tone is still dangerous, but a tad calmer.  _"Reek, please explain to this idiot how the_ _game works."_ Instantly, Reek responds, his voice is drowning in fear, his eyes locked onto Ramsay's.  _"The game is giving up a piece of you that you love the most.  A piece of your body.  Hair does not count."_   The merchant looked aghast. _"But that is not fair! My Lord, I gave up my beard! I loved my beard!"  "You heard what my pet said, a piece of your body...now.  Or I will simply choose for you and skin you alive. Don't worry, I don't think you would last very long."_

In terror the merchant started to plead and beg, his chins quivering.  This was amusing, but Ramsay wanted more than this man's fear, he wants blood and pain.  He wants this man to pay for daring to call him Snow.  Sighing, he cuts right through the begging and speaks loudly to his kraken.  _"Reek, this man cannot seem to concentrate. He is terrible at playing games, isn't he?"_ Reek nodded, watching his Master, hoping that this anger is not going to spill onto him, even though he knew it would.  _"Fine, then. Maybe he learns by watching.  Reek, would you play a game with me, to show this moron how it works?"  "Of course, I would like to play a game_ _with you, Master."_ Is the instant response, even though it is obvious to everyone in the room that he would rather die.  _"Excellent!  Now, Reek, listen very carefully to me.  Here are the rules.  You win if you can tell me which_ _part of the merchant will make me the happiest to remove!  I win if you cannot figure out which body part in time.  Do you understand, little pet?"_ Reek nodded, icy fear drowning him from inside. 

Reek knew how the games went very well.  He knew there were tricks and traps, easy to stumble into and he must not do that. He stared at the fat merchant for a minute, thinking.  After a moment, Reek turned back to his Master, peeks up at those piercing eyes submissively. _"Master, he loves to talk, his tongue is most important to him."_ Reek suggested very timidly, shuddering, waiting, silently.  Ramsay's smile grew into a dangerous bite of sharp teeth and Reek huddled there, trying not to piss the floor in fear. _"Very good, Reek! That IS the most important thing to this fat merchant fuck who thinks he is better than others.  If I had the means to do it, I would simply feed you to the Thenns, let them have a lovely meal for a week!  But alas, we must settle for your tongue!  Or your skin? Which shall it be, Pig?"_ Ramsay glares at the merchant, disgusted by his shaking fat and pitiful carrying on.  

Tired of this man, weary of the chore of dealing with these peasants, Ramsay is done with the game.  Nodding at his men, he turns and walks away, gesturing for Reek to follow him.  Damon and Sour Alyn held the man's head firm while Skinner removed the screaming man's tongue, as violently as possible.  With his little pet frantically trying to keep up with his Master's long strides, Ramsay left the hall, stating before he left that he was done hearing the townsfolk for the day.  Reek was beyond fear now, he would pay for what the merchant said, he knew it.  Ramsay went to his room, when Reek hobbled inside, Ramsay shut and locked the door.  Unable to help himself, Reek was whimpering, wringing his hands together in terrified anticipation.  _"Reek, you are a simple, fragile, weak minded pet, but you are learning to be clever about my games."_ Ramsay sat on the bed, watching his little pet squirm.  _"I am sorry Master."_ he blurts out not knowing what else to say, his fractured mind skittering in panic.  _"Reek, I will not punish you for being good at my little tricks. If anything, it means I will_ _just get harder games with bigger stakes."_ Ramsay laughed and Reek cried.

Seeing his little creation desperate to escape pain was endearing to Ramsay and it calmed some of that burning anger.  _"What are you thinking of, my sweet Reek?"_ Ramsay's voice was syrup, it was silk and that meant Reek needed to tread oh, so carefully.  Looking into Ramsay's eyes is the rule, no lying is a big, big rule that was NEVER broken.  Reek remembers.  _"Master, I am thinking of how scared I am.  I am scared that you will hurt me_ _badly because of the bad fat man."_ Ramsay searched his beloved wreck's eyes and saw only truth, fear and submission.  The fire burning in his head started to turn from anger to lust instead _.  "Well, then little one, I suggest_ _you come up with an idea to calm me, so I don't have to hurt you."_   Reek timidly approached his large, terrifying Master and knelt before him.  His shaking hands ran up Ramsay's leg, feeling the strong muscles there, then over the growing mound in Ramsay's breeches. _"I am clever, he said. I shall be clever with games._ " thought Reek, as he undid his Master's breeches and took out his large cock.

Just before he took Ramsay in his mouth, he timidly peeked into his Master's oppressive stare and timidly spoke. _"Master, please allow me to use my mouth to pleasure you.  I would be honored to please you this way or any_ _way you wish, My Lord Bolton."_ As Reek began to use his mouth, throat, tongue and hands to bring his Master to a climax, Ramsay chuckled. _"My clever little Reek, see? You are clever sometimes."_   Suddenly, a fist pulled at his hair, until Reek pulled off his cock and stared up, tears of pain streaming.  _"Who are you?"_ Ramsay's voice had gone soft again, and Reek wanted to wail, he thought he was doing better, being clever, but the pain is going to happen anyway.  _"Your Reek, Master."  "Very good. Who am I?" "My Master, Lord Ramsay Bolton."_ For a moment it was silent, both of them not exactly sure what will come next, whether it will be blood or semen spilling.  Just as Reek was about to break the silence by begging to continue to service his Lordship, Ramsay gestured to his cock. _"Now SHOW me where your place is, little bitch."_ Ramsay's voice was commanding, but that deadly soft tone was gone.  Crying in relief, Reek began to lick his Master's cock.Unlike usual, this time he truly drew out Ramsay's pleasure,to his own confusion, he wanted to make his Master happy.

When Ramsay finally came, he actually yelled with it, Reek had outdone himself.  Swallowing every drop as expected, Reek peeked up at his Master, who seemed sated, but dazed.  Reek was full of emotions he did not understand, whimpering, he looked up with pleading eyes.  He barely dared to speak, but managed to get the words out.  _"Please, thank you.....I am grateful to serve you, grateful that you will have me, Master."_ Without knowing why, the creature dared to very timidly lay his head on Ramsay's knee, looking up at the man that created him, the person he feared most in the world was all he had, really.  With that the last of Ramsay's anger was gone for now.  He was amazed at how well Reek had performed.  More importantly, this was the first time, Reek had tried so hard to make Ramsay happy, the first time he had spoken unprompted such words of devotion.  He was touched by Reek's timid display of affection and decided to show some mercy tonight.  Pulling his broken pet onto the bed, so fragile, so weak, it filled him with lust and Ramsay knew it would only be a matter of time before he was going to fuck his little bag of bones.  _"You have pleased me, Reek. You have won all the games tonight, clever little bitch.  I am going to allow you to sleep in my bed tonight, little one.  Would you like to sleep in my soft,warm bed tonight?"_ Reek knew this meant that he would be spending the night getting violated in every possible way.  Yet, it was a warm soft bed, and sometimes Ramsay can be nice and gentle.  Maybe he could have the gentler Master tonight if he stayed clever and obedient. _"Yes, Master, I would love to sleep in the bed with you.  I know I do not deserve such kindness, but I am so grateful."_ Laughing, Ramsay laid his pet down and leaned over him.  _"Say it again,_ _Reek.  Who am I?"_ Without a hesitation, Reek responded, _"You are my Master, Lord Ramsay Bolton." "Yes, I am.  Never, ever forget it, Reek."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one, please let me know what you thought of it?


End file.
